Li Li
| race = Pandaren | creature = Humanoid | gender = Female | location = Valley of the Four Winds | relatives = Chen Stormstout (uncle) Po Stormstout (farther) Xili Li (mother, deceased) Shisai (brother) Mojo Stormstout }} Li Li Stormstout is the niece of . She is accompanying him on his travels as he explores Pandaria, though she can be a little impatient at his meandering approach. She is first encountered just down the hill from Pang's Stead in the Valley of the Four Winds after having made her way through the Jade Forest with her uncle. As players progress through the zone, she appears at various other locations with her uncle. Biography Li Li Stormstout was born on the Wandering Isle (Shen-zin Su) and is the second child of Po Stormstout and Xili Li. Li Li is the niece of Chen Stormstout the famous traveller. When Li Li was a baby her mother drowned in a boating accident, other than this Li Li had an uneventful childhood. Li Li is known to have spent much of her free time in the library in Mandori Village reading the travel journals of her uncle, with this she often dreamed of going on adventures of her own, quickly she became restless and bored of the Wandering Isle (also feeling that the citizens had lost touch with the true reason for the Wandering Isle). Li Li is known to have been a good student under the teachings of Bo (despite failing some of her academic subjects). She only has one sibling which is her other brother Shisai, they both have a healthy sibling relationship. the nature of her relationships with other children on the Isle is unknown. Her father, Po Stormstout (an elder), often disapproved of Li Li reading Chen’s journals as he felt the influence was negative on her (also he had personal issues with Chen he kept to himself). On the night before the Isle's annual ‘spirit festival’, Po caught Li Li reading Chen's books instead of sleeping, on the next night when the Isles children were performing it was found that Li Li had been asleep on stage in front of the all the Isles residents (from the lack of sleep caused by reading Chens journal). Po told Li Li that he had ‘never been so embarrassed’ in his life, a dispute between Li Li and her father entailed about the importance and meaning of the celebration. Po blamed Chen’s influence and claimed that Chen was most likely dead. After Li Li confronted her father about his relationship with his brother, Po prohibited Li Li to enter the library and read any of Chen’s works again, Li Li stormed off livid. That night Li Li decided she had had enough of waiting on the Isle and decided that she would leave the Isle behind in order to find land and start an adventure of her own, with the goal of ultimately finding Chen. Worried, Po sent Bo (Li Li’s teacher and family friend) to retrieve her. Bo quickly found Li Li, however she was able to give him the slip every time. Eventually Bo gave up and decided to stay with Li Li, thinking that she would ‘see the world for what it really is’ and ‘beg’ him to take her home. Li Li and Bo traveled across both the Eastern Kingdoms and Kalimdor, all the while finding more ‘clues’ to Chen's location could be and finding out about the influence he has had on the land. While travelling, a mysterious group followed and attacked them. After an argument between Bo and Li Li regarding Chen, Li Li gets kidnapped and interrogated for information regarding an artifact known as the ‘Pearl of Pandaria’. Li Li obviously ignorant of such an object, is held captive while Bo attempts to save her. Bo fought an Orc who sought revenge on Chen, meanwhile Li Li was able to outwit and slay her captors then she swam over to help Bo. The Orc managed to get a good hit on Bo. At the last minute Chen arrives and kills the Orc, however he was too late to save Bo, who soon dies from his injuries. Bo reassures Li Li that she was not at fault (despite a burden she still today carries around with her). Chen and Li Li return to the Wandering Isle where Chen tries to settle down. However conflict arises between Po and Li Li as Po is still angry at Li Li for running away and holds her responsible for the death of Bo. Po also has an argument with Chen about his family loyalty and his bad influence on Li Li. Meanwhile the Pearl of Pandaria shows up, Li Li touches it and it grants her a vision of her fabled homeland, Pandaria. Li Li, knowing that this is her quest and that she is not suited to life on the Isle, decides to leave with the Pearl and is joined by Chen in search of Pandaria. On their journey it is revealed that Deathwing had destroyed much of the land, changing the attitudes of the people they encounter. Li Li and Chen get into a pirate battle, failed to stop an execution and watched said execution take place in Ramkahen. Li Li and Chen became separated for a short time when Li Li fell over the side of a boat in a storm (Chen believed that Li Li had drowned), but they were soon reunited during a battle at sea between the Horde and the Alliance. Li Li and Chen head towards a large wall of dense mist, which parted before them as a result of some magic of the Pearl's. Inside the mist, Li Li discovered Pandaria and exposed it to the rest of Azeroth. Li Li and Chen at the present moment are still currently exploring Pandaria. Quests * * * * Conversations with Chen ;Outside Pang's Stead : : : : : : ;Pang's Stead : : : : : over there. He understands the value of a big belly.}} : : : : : ;Thunderfoot Ranch : : : ;Shang's Stead : : : : : Patch changes * See also * Li Li's Travel Journal External links Kategooria:Pandaren Kategooria:Valley of the Four Winds NPCs